A Shady CAPZ
by pyrofox4
Summary: A new team is forming at beacon but when men dressed in black start following them closely could the team be in more danger than they realize? Only time will tell in their first semester at beacon.
1. Chapter 1

Team CAPZ (Capsule)

Chapter one: the little girl in the woods

The little three year old Faunus girl screams as a man in black carries her away from her brother. She screams for her brother, "Zyrin! Zyrin!" over and over again until the tears have choked out her voice. Hanging in the man's arms, tears falling, as a silver chain bearing a black Bombay cat jingles as he runs to an old house in the middle of the Emerald Forest.

Walking inside the house the man reports to another man in black, "Sir, mission accomplished. The kids have been separated."

The stern bearded man in black looks to the little girl, her white fox ears twitching nervously, and smiles kindly as he extends a hand in greeting, "It's nice to finally be in your sights Chiquilla Soul. I am Charles Co-leader of the Black Bombay organization and you will be under our care for the rest of your years."

Being three years old she couldn't fight much so she obeyed and did as she was told for seven years. On the night of her tenth birthday she tries to take her weapon and is firmly scolded by a footman in black:

"Chiquilla, you are not allowed to touch that."

With this Chiquilla looks to the wall, her white fox tail swaying, where her weapon hangs just out of her reach as the man in black speaks, "you won't be needing that ever again." He takes it and locks it in a safe so she will not be tempted again.

"My Fire…no…" she says, ears drooping n tail lowering in sadness, as they lock it up.

The safe shakes violently as Chiquilla speaks and the man in black that carried her in walks over to it and touches it only to be severely burned. He screams in agony as he stumbles back falling to the ground near Chiquilla. Chiquilla scampers over to him touching his forehead asking, "What do I do?"

As she touches him the burn grows and the man screams louder. The weapon whispers in Chiquilla's mind saying, "Feet and Hands master, feet and hands…"

She does as it says and right before her eyes the man in black disappears in a flame which runs back into her fire stone on her bracelet. The Co-Leader looks to her in horror as the safe continues to shake. Chiquilla smiles looking at her hands not sure what just happened, but out of fear she looked to the Co-Leader and stands.

The Co-Leader steps back stumbling over his words, "um Chiquilla, sweetheart, no hard feelings right? It's just business. You don't have to hurt me…"

She smirks evilly, "You're right, it's just business." With great speed she touches his head, feet, and hands incinerating him in an instant.

With her new found freedom she opens the safe taking back her weapon, a fire double edged sword that is one of a pair. She flicks it revealing shiny sharpened blades and flicks it again as they retract.

Walking outside she goes out to explore. While exploring she hears her name in loud cries in the distance. Once she gets close enough she finds a boy that looks very similar to her. His long black hair is tied back in a ponytail as he glides around using a weapon identical to hers. She watches as he fights off an ursa with easy and in the distance she sees a crow swoop down for an attack. She jumps in between the crow and the boy, but one claw manages to permanently blind the boy.

She finishes off the crow and tends to his wounds taking him to her home, which she had claimed after killing her. A little panicked and uneasy Zyrin wasn't sure what to do. While he was there healing and trying to learn how to be functional and blind, he happened upon a weapon which felt like his except for the burning sensation he felt when he touched it. The girl notices him touching her weapon and jumps at him saying, "What are you doing!? Don't touch my weapon!"

He jumps out her way falling on his butt, "I'm sorry." Looking down he tries to stand, "I was looking for my weapon and it felt just like mine…except for the burning."

She looked him up and down looking over her shoulder at his weapon, "I see that…how did you get one just like mine?"

He looks at her shocked, "I got it with my sister. It was a contract weapon that needed two people and we got the idea we could do it and it accepted us."

"Oh…" in her voice there was a lil saddeness.

He touches her face cupping it in his hand smiling, "I understand. So could I know your name?"

The girl looks at him and smiles leaning into his hand, "This feels really familiar…it's as if I've been here before…if that makes sense…?"

He nods as he says sweetly, "Yeah, it does."

That night they fell asleep and were at easy for once in their life. They felt like nothing could go wrong, like the world finally was giving them a chance at happiness. However all good things come to an end and just as quickly as she showed up she was gone. They had spent three months together laughing, playing, practicing, and getting closer. She always avoided his question about her name, so upon her exit she left him a recording that said:

"Dear Zyrin,

I can't believe how fast you have recovered. You are quite the fighter and an unbelievable friend. I'm sorry for leaving like this, but I have something to take care of and I don't want to drag you into it. I really appreciate everything you taught me and I'll never forget any of this. One day I'll repay you for your kindness.

Love,

Chiquilla Soul

Ps. I never understood why you kept asking my name. You called it like you knew me that day, so I thought you could help me remember who I am. I mean we do have the same last name and all, I'm sure we will meet again, so maybe then we can talk more. As for now I must go feel free to stay as long as you like."

At the conclusion of the recording he could hear her crying and like an old ghost her cries for help filled his head as he panicked saying in a whisper, tears welling in his eyes, "No, Chiquilla, why did you leave…Chiquilla come back…"

Upon her twentieth birthday, she had made a promise to take revenge, the night she left Zyrin ten years ago, to find the base of the Black Bombay Organization, but through her many attempts she has yet to succeed. Though she has her mind set to destroy them for ruining her life with her brother, Zyrin, she is not blood thirsty and is waiting patiently for the right moment.

On that day she was walking through the Emerald Forest looking for clues, when she runs into Dr. Ozpin. He had been following her for quite some time, because of the talk of a girl using incineration. As he introduces himself she begins to inspect him up and down curiously, since she was familiar with his name, but couldn't believe he was right in front of her. He asks her to join him at beacon and she gladly accepts in excitement.

-The trip to beacon by air-

She jumps from window to window, tail wagging excitedly, as she looks at the scenery in excitement. Her black skirt flowing as she jumps around her black boots clop loudly along the floor. Then she bumps into another girl with long blonde roots and silver tipped hair carrying two diamond guns on her sides and a diamond bow and arrows on her back with diamond armor, earrings and necklace. She falls to the ground her black long sleeve shirt covering her bracelet, which has a fire stone and two foxes on it, as she looks to the girl she ran into.

"I am so sorry." The girl says extending her hand, "My name is Persephone Fei. Are you ok?"

Chiquilla gets up and nods smiling, "Yeah, I am fine, it was clearly my fault." She takes her hand shaking it in greeting, "nice to meet you my name is Chiquilla Soul."

Persephone looks at Chiquilla, "So it must be tough being a faunus in all. I've heard beacon already has a very well-known bully too."

Chiquilla laughs at this and says, "Oh it's not that bad, besides once I meet this bully I will crush him and put him in his place!"

With her final words Mrs. Goodwitch comes on talking and getting all the introductions and formalities out the way before they land. With her closing words everyone is looking out the windows with "ooo" and "awes" all around.

As Persephone and Chiquilla exit they see a badger and a raccoon scurry off hastily. Staring in utter confusion as to how they got on in the first place they look to each other saying in unison, "Did you see that?"

Soon to follow another faunus runs out after them her blonde braided pig-tail braids flopping as she chases after them. Curious as to who she is they decide to follow after her and see if they could help.

_this is my first fanfic so i hope you all enjoy and leave me your thoughts. thanks for reading! i will try to get the next chapter up asap.  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: You say Pest I say Friend

Working on a Pear Farm for seventeen years made for a very simple life for Apple. Apple lived a very peaceful life and always found herself venturing in a beautiful apple orchard. Her favorite spot to relax at was in a far off area with many dead trees and one living strong and proud. This one tree became her look out tree and she always went there to observe everything, and most importantly eat the delicious apples on it.

One day she went out to this tree, just as any normal day, but today was different. A group of men dressed in black clothes stood cautiously scanning the area and plotting a kidnap. To her ears they revealed many things she shouldn't have heard, but that didn't stop her curiosity from growing.

"Sir, she is out and we are in position." The first man in black says looking to their leader wearing a Black Bombay symbol on his waist.

The leader looks to him and nods as a group of the men in black hastily run over to an area where a girl in diamonds stands. She watches cautiously moving around trying to sneak over to where she is to help. The men close in on her in circling her laughing evilly.

In a flash she pulls out her guns and fires killing two men in black. She twirls around like a ballerina as the men drop like flies. One by one the men lay motionless, then she notice one man sneaking up behind her, his shadow bouncing off the trees as he walked. Apple watches the shadow as it gets closer to her as she whispers, "No stop…Don't hurt her…"

As if the man was a puppet he freezes unable to move. Apple looks at him confused as she thinks, 'Why did he stop?' As she points at the man he falls to the ground and the girl whips around and he lays motionless.

Apple stays hidden as she watches the diamond girl leave looking around for any more men in black. As the diamond girl leaves Apple goes to get up when she bumps into two baby animals, a raccoon and a badger. Feeling some sort of connection to these lonely animals she scoops them up and raises them as if they were her children.

Living on a farm has its interesting moments, but Apple wanted more. On her seventeenth birthday she decided to leave the farm and try her luck at beacon. To her surprise she got in with ease and couldn't wait to meet everyone; hoping they like her friends, Cocoa (Raccoon) and Ginger (Badger).

-Trip to Beacon in the airship-

Apple sits in the corner of the airship watching everyone mingle and laugh the ride away. She was not big on flying or being off the ground, but to get to beacon she thought she would be able to handle it. She hides her friends, Cocoa and Ginger, in her small backpack since, last she heard, pets were not allowed without permission from an administrator at Beacon.

Little did she know, her friends had found their way out of the bag and were exploring the airship happily. The airship lands shortly after Mrs. Goodwitch's speech of welcome. Next thing she hears are screams and shouts of, "Ahh! There's a wild animal!"

She jumps up looking in her bag as she panics running off the airship past two girls, not paying them any mind, her blonde braided pig-tail braids flopping as she chases after them. Hoping she gets there before anyone can hurt them or get them taken away.

After a while she finds them playing with a man in a dark blue almost black clothing. He wore a tan scarf around his neck that hangs just to his knees. His black undershirt shows through as his bluish black vest rests over it being held in place by a chain belt with two fox charms dangling off it. His long black hair is tied back by a tan hair tie and his forearms are covered with tan gloves that are cut at the fingers. Resting on his back is an oversized staff with blue coloration that adjusts as he stands up, his cold, hard silver eyes looking to where Apple stands as she approaches him. His black tipped, white artic fox ears twitch as she walks up to him and his black tipped, white artic fox tail curls to his side as he looks to her.

"I see you have found my friends…" Apple says nervously hoping he hasn't reported them.

He nods picking them up like babies with a warming smile looking at them. He looks to her with a warm sweet voice, "Yes, I did, so they are yours?" As he asks this he runs his hands around their faces in his arms.

She nods walking over to him as Cocoa and Ginger jump out his arms and go to her happily, "Yea they are mine. Did you uh…call anyone?"

He chuckles lightly looking to her, "No I didn't. Why would I?"

With a sigh of relief she picks them up and smiles, "Oh thank goodness! Most would see them as pests or more threatening than your normal." Looking to him she questions him further, "So why did you decide to play with them?"

"Well I can relate to them and they seemed scared so I wanted to calm them." As he explains his reasoning his ear twitches and he moves his hand up and down as a silver mist surrounds his hand and the animals. Soon to follow the animals disappear and Mrs. Goodwitch walks up to them.

"What is this I hear about a wild animal?" Mrs. Goodwitch looks to the man glaring at him up and down, "Zyrin, do you have anything to do with this? I will find out if you do!"

Zyrin looks to her with an icy stare, "Good morning Mrs. Goodwitch, nice to see you too." He thinks to himself, looking at the professor coldly, 'Why must they all hate me…they know nothing of who I am…'

Apple jumps in trying to be helpful, "Mrs. Goodwitch, he didn't do anything hon-"

Before she could finish Mrs. Goodwitch speaks in a very serious tone, "As a new student at Beacon, I suggest you stay clear of this BOY. Do I make myself clear young lady?" Looking back to Zyrin she continues, grabbing his arm lightly, "Now as for you, come with me. There will be no more trouble from you; it's already your second semester and you have disturbed the new students arriving. Keep this up and you may be without a team for another semester."

With her last remarks, Apple watches him be lead away, "I never thought Mrs. Goodwitch was so pushy. I've never heard of her touching any student…"

From behind her two girls come running up to see what the commotion was about. The first girl to speak was Persephone:

"Oh my, already meeting the bad boy of Beacon on the first day!"

Chiquilla looks at her laughing as she glances at Zyrin, recognizing him, "Yea Persephone, haha right, just our luck." She looks to Apple, "And who are you?"

Apple looks at these girls sweetly, "My name is Apple, Apple Llamorse. What about you girls?"

They each introduce themselves and get to know one another until they realize they are going to be late for the ceremony. Rushing around they find themselves lost and late. As they look for someone or something to tell them they are in the right area they notice the man from before sitting on a bench watching the stream flow out the statue.

"Oh thank goodness we found someone!" Apple exclaims noticing Zyrin.

The other two girls follow behind her shouting, "Yay we might not miss the whole thing!"

With the shouts Zyrin looks over to their loud noises recognizing two of the voices and standing in shock, "…Chiquilla…is that...you?"

Apple and Persephone stop standing next to her as Zyrin mentions her name. Persephone is the first to speak, "Chiquilla how does he know your name?"

Zyrin looks around trying to find her voice when she speaks, "Well you see…it's a long sto-"

Before she could finish Zyrin wraps her in a big hug, "Chiquilla…I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner."

Chiquilla looks to him and laughs lightly, "How could you silly? It's very difficult to go anywhere unfamiliar when you're blind, but I'm glad you're safe."

"Wait he's blind!" Apple and Persephone shout in shock.

Zyrin looks to them, "Yes I am. I've been this way for some time now; it's really not that big a deal."

For the next ten or so minutes they all talk and get to know one another completely forgetting the ceremony. By the time they remember the ceremony is over and everyone is going to their dorms to rest up for team pairing the next day. Zyrin escorts them to their dorm and bids them good night as he leaves to go to his. The next day was a big day for them and he couldn't let them knowing him, effect their marks of where they could be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Diamond Girl

A baby cries as it drifts down a small stream. Not sure where it will end up, its cries reach the ears of a mama white tiger. The white tiger grabs the basket out of the stream with its strong jaws bringing her to safety. The baby stares, her piercing one gold and one blue eye, looking in curiosity as to what has found her. To the baby's joy the white tiger carries her to a nearby farm lying next to the basket at the doorstep, waiting for an answer as it guards it from harm.

As the sunsets, the woman and man living on this farm come out to do some last minute checks on the animals. Finally, when they look out to see a mama white tiger and a baby laying on their doorstep, they immediately rush to get the baby safe, ushering the mama white tiger away. The mama white tiger stares in distress with begging weak eyes to stay.

After the baby was safe inside, the couple comes out to the mama white tiger to decide what to do with her, since she wouldn't leave. Going back and forth in contemplation, they reached the decision to keep her in their old shack in the back. In the next three days, they are greeted with one living healthy white tiger cub. The mama on the other hand wasn't faring well and within three years she passes.

The white tiger cub and the baby girl grew up together and when she was five she named him Leo. Leo and the little girl (Persephone) worked day and night on the farm, even at her young age she begged to help. On the days she had free time they would explore, looking for adventures to go on. Their days soon became a routine:

6am: wake up and eat breakfast

7:30am: check and feed all the animals and pick apples

Noon: prepare lunch for family and eat

2pm: use free time to go on an adventure

5pm: check on animals and fences for any changes

6:30pm: relax inside with Leo and play around

7:30pm: clean up and eat dinner

9pm: bed time

Persephone soon reaches 10 years old and is ready to change up things on the farm. As any ambitious kid, she believes she can take on the world and it is on her 11th birthday that she shows her true strength as a future huntress. A wild mama beowolf grimm appears threatening to kill their cattle late in the evening just before dinner. Persephone grabs for the family gun and starts firing on it, but it is never that easy. The gun soon runs out of ammo and she is left with an empty gun to defend herself with and an angered bloody beowolf coming at her. The mama beowolf lunges at her and cuts her up pretty bad; however, she manages to find a large stone and bash its head continuously until it stops moving. Once it stops moving, she looks to the stone in her hand and notices it is a diamond.

After the mama beowolf lays there dead, she finds out how to use her semblance of healing, even with its difficult side effect causing her to pass out for a few hours after the fact. She felt bad that the mama beowolf had cut up their cattle and wished she could take its pain and make it feel better, and so she did. From that moment on she dedicates herself to doing everything she can to get into Beacon and become a huntress.

Over the next 2 years, she improved her skills with the aide of her private instructor, whom had showed up in search for her. Receiving diamond armor and weapons on her 13th birthday, she couldn't believe her luck. A matching set of diamond guns (named Princess) with holsters and bullets to match. Also she received a handmade bow and arrows, made from diamond material (named Artimas). Unable to comprehend how her parents afforded such things she was eternally grateful and promised to make them proud.

She spends the next year learning and practicing in her free time. She even trained Leo to fight in combat alongside her. Her instructor looks to her on her 14th birthday full of excitement:

"Persephone! Persephone!"

Persephone looks to him laughing and smiles saying sweetly, "What's the matter, Kyi?"

Kyi looks to her with a huge smirk on his face, "So I have great news!"

"Really! What is it?" Persephone jumps up and down excitedly thinking she is going to Beacon early.

He looks to her and hands her a box, "I talked to some very important people. Go ahead open the box."

Persephone looks at the box opening it slowly as she sees a pair of diamond earrings and a necklace with hers, Leo's, and Kyi's initial engraved in small print on it. She stares at it in shock as she takes notice of a small diamond chain for Leo engraved the same. Speechless she looks to Kyi for an explanation.

"Well I had a favor called in and got those together for us so we would never forget each other…" He looks away slightly sadden and quickly perks up saying, "In two years you're going to Beacon, but until then I have some information…well we all have something to tell you. Then we will go from there…"

The man and woman who had raised her from a baby come over to her to comfort her as she is told that they are not her real parents. For the past 14 years they had been searching for answers so that she would know where she came from and who she really is. They all had hoped she would take the news well, but on that day she stood in silence as they explained to her everything she thought she knew was a lie.

"You mean…"She begins on the verge of tears, "…that my real parents abandoned me when I was only two years old?"

Kyi looks to her stepping to her to explain, "No Persephone, it wasn't that simple. They did it—"

The shakes her head and runs to her room Leo following hastily behind her as she looks at the gift of diamonds. She sets it aside burying her face in her pillow thinking, 'Who am I? My real parents…the Tora's…so I'm a Tora?'

For the next year she refuses to see them or have anything to do with the Tora's, even if they are her real parents, she decided that the farm was more important. She spent all her time focusing on her training to get into Beacon in a year. It was when she was walking through the apple orchard, on the far edge of their land, when she ran into a rather unusual situation.

As she was walking around, she noticed men in black surrounding her. The one day she had left Leo to help out on the farm she gets ambushed. However, this was a piece of cake for her. She pulled out her guns in a flash the diamonds sparkling in the light as she kills them on sight twirling around like a ballerina. The next thing she hears is a man behind her and as she turns to look she finds him falling dead. Seeing it as a sign of good fortune, she goes back to the farm making no mention of it, but to Kyi who insisted she go see her real parents the Tora's as soon as possible.

The next day she set out for Vale, where her real parents live, to meet with them for an explanation. By the afternoon, the man and woman stare in sadness as, what they see as their baby girl, Persephone gathering her stuff in her bags. Leo sits patiently waiting to leave as he keeps watch for anything unusual. Persephone waves good-bye as she hugs everyone. She, Leo, and Kyi start down the road to Vale, Persephone not wanting to go, but realizing how bright her future will be.

As they travel Kyi looks at Persephone with much to say and not quite sure how to tell her. Going in silence for a few hours, Kyi finally speaks hesitantly, "So…I can tell you're not quite thrilled for this…I would have thought you'd be happy to hear-"

"No." she snaps at him clenching her fist slightly agitated, "No, I'm not very happy about it. Why should I be?" looking to him for an answer, she continues in almost a whisper, "They left me when I was two…"

Kyi places his hand on hers, "I understand how you feel." He looks to her eyes with pain in his eyes, "It was painful to have you taken away from me…I was only 6 years old and it was…"

As he trails off, Persephone stares at him in shock, "You…knew…" She pauses unsure how to feel because the man she felt was her only friend has held this from her. "Why did you let them…send me away…?"

Tears welling in his eyes he looks down, taking his hands covering his face, "I tried to. They locked me in a cell, keeping me from you. I was told later that the Black Bombay were coming to kill you…" The tears flowing down his cheeks as he finished talking, "I couldn't let them kill you…I trained for years to protect you and now…it seems like I am not needed…"

She hugs him burying her face in his shoulder, "I will always need you Kyi. Thank you for telling me this…I'm glad I have you at least."

He shakes his head, "No Persephone, your parents love you. They did this so you'd be safe, even if it wasn't the best option. I'm just glad you're safe and about to live your dream."

Persephone nods looking at him, releasing him from the hug, "Do you think these people are still after me?"

Kyi shakes his head unsure and soon enough they arrive at the Tora family mansion. As they enter there is a huge commotion as Persephone walks in with Leo. Cries of joy and happiness are heard throughout the mansion as word gets around of her arrival. Her parents meet with her in the gazebo in their garden as they explain what they know:

"There really isn't much to tell. All we know is The Black Bombay is an organization created by the Heart family in order to take on tasks of any and all kinds. One that I've seen is the kidnap and/or killing of children in high families like ours and the Schenee. It can be at anyone's request as long as they pay their price. There have been many horror stories and even parents calling on them to take their children for many reasons—"

"Wait, why would any parent want them to take their children?" asks Kyi in shock, hearing this for the first time.

"The one story I heard of was of the twins born into the Soul family. It's a sad one and I would rather not talk about it…I can only imagine the hardship they must be facing right now…"

As they continue to talk Persephone soon realizes her family had good intentions and forgives them. She spends the next few nights in their mansion until she heads off to beacon for her chance at proving herself fit for a huntress role.


	4. Chapter 4

**hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. now i will start bring in the RWBY characters and some other OCs i have! please enjoy!**

Chapter four: The Dark Past, The Bright Future

Zyrin lay resting outside Ozpin's office as Mrs. Goodwitch goes in to explain the recent occurrence of "pests" running about the grounds. He eventually drifts to sleep, unintentionally, and begins dreaming of when he was younger and how difficult his life use to be before he was saved…

_The cries from his sister ring in his ears like a stabbing torture as he is dragged away by a man in black. He was not prepared for this separation, but then again it was not meant to be as painful as they made it. Zyrin sits tied up like a slave to a tree as he stares to the moon, his cold silver eyes begging for his sister to come back and this to all be a nightmare, that he has fairly regular. Little to his comfort, he soon realizes this is not a nightmare in dreamland, but a living one that he may never escape from._

_ He sits watching the men in black talk around their bonfire as he stays in the shadows glancing at the moon for comfort. The moon beams a silver glow on him highlighting him as he is encircled by silver and fog. As quickly as it comes on he is gone from the tree, ropes laying in his place. _

_ Once the men in black realize that he is gone they run around in a panic unaware of where he has gone. A three year old Zyrin on the loose to find his sister for the next six years on his own until he runs into two men, one in black the other in a white muscle shirt and silver pants with black shoes. These two men are from the Heart family, one in white is Kagie who has black wolf ears and tail just as his father, the man in black. A timber wolf follows alongside them as they all meet._

_ The father walks up to him with a mean cold stare in his eyes as he eyes Zyrin for anything suspicious. Zyrin, for a nine year old, has a harsh cold stare that pierces through to ones soul as he stares back at this man. The father smirks and pats Zyrin's head as he says happily, "This one has quite a strength Kagie."_

_ Kagie stares at his father curiously, his black with silver specked eyes looking to Zyrin with warmth and sweetness, "Are you sure Dad? He seems really violent to me."_

_ His father laughs picking Zyrin up, like a mother would to carry their children, "Oh, Kagie, you just haven't got the stuff yet my boy. Just you wait, this youngin' will be very strong; yes very strong indeed." The man smiles at Zyrin who continues to stare with such harshness in his eyes._

_ Not quite sure how to react to these men Zyrin stays silent until Kagie touches his weapon, The UnHoly Light Ice, one of two. Zyrin flips out of Kagie's father's arms as fast as lightening screaming as he grabs his weapon, "DON'T TOUCH THAT!"_

_ Kagie falls to the ground, sitting on his butt, looking up to Zyrin in shock as Zyrin's cold words pierce Kagie like a blade. Unable to move, Zyrin looks to the almost terrified Kagie, with cold silver eyes, and stares as he thinks, 'what is his problem…touching my weapon like it's a toy…'_

_ The father looks in bewilderment at the actions of such a young boy (Zyrin) taking on his fifteen year old son with no fear. His son sits, stunned from Zyrin's gaze, looking for a way out when the timber wolf sneaks up behind him for an attack. Zyrin's black tipped white artic fox ears twitch as he listens to its movements behind him. He flicks his weapon as blades appear on either end of the staff and he grips it readying to attack as he turns to face the wolf._

_ Kagie sees Zyrin shift his gaze to his good friend the wolf, Timber. In fear of losing him he jumps up and wraps his arms around Zyrin pleading, "No! Stop, please don't attack him…" Kagie's long white hair covers his face as it falls on Zyrin's shoulders while he holds him. _

_ Zyrin freezes, not having had any attention or act of kindness shown to him in years, as his weapon falls to the ground, the blades retracting, and he falls to his knees staring at Kagie's arms around him in confusion. Kagie's father watches and smiles as he sees Zyrin's true self shining through in an eerie silver fog which surrounds him. _

_ This eerie fog slowly engulfs the two boys as they disappear from sight. Reappearing in a shady area a few yards away from where they started. Kagie and Zyrin look around to see where they ended up as Kagie begins to panic unsure of what happened. _

_ Looking around in a panic, Kagie grabs Zyrin as he gets up to walk away. Kagie, holding Zyrin's cloth belt tie, trembles as he looks to the ground whispering, "Don't leave me…I…I don't want to be alone…" As he speaks his black ears lay down and his black tail wraps around him. _

_ Zyrin looks down to him in shock as he hears Kagie begin to cry in fear, just as his sister did that night. Zyrin gets at eye level with him and reassures, ruffling Kagie's hair with a smile, "Just close your eyes Kagie, you will be okay. I'll take you back to you father now."_

_ Guiding Kagie back to his father, eyes closed holding Zyrin's hand, they make their way back and Kagie's father scoops up Kagie hugging him tightly. Zyrin stands awkwardly watching, happy and sad to see such a bond, but as he turns to leave Kagie's father picks him up. Placing him on his shoulder, Kagie's father smiles, "And where do you think you're going?"_

_ Zyrin looks at him in shock, "I was leav-"_

_ Holding a hand up, Kagie looks up to him on his father's shoulder, "No. I don't want you to be alone…" Looking to the ground placing his hands behind his back, "…no one should have to feel that way."_

_ Zyrin looks at them and nods cautiously. Kagie's father places him on the ground saying, "Then it's settled. You will stay with us!"_

_ Kagie jumps up and down as he hugs Zyrin, "Yay! You hear that; you will be with us!"_

_ Zyrin looks away happy to not be alone anymore as he smiles whispering, "Yeah, with you."_

_ Eventually introductions are made and Kagie grows really close to Zyrin as they get older, whom makes a pledge to stay by his side until told otherwise. As the years pass they become inseparable and unstoppable. After two years Zyrin and Kagie fall for each other and at the nearby cliffs of the emerald forest they promise to be with each other forever. _

_ For six years Zyrin went missing after a mission and Kagie thought the worst, hoping he was wrong. In this time Kagie's father died and he took over Leadership over the Black Bombay. Upon Zyrin's return he is blind and has a scar across his eyes where the crow took his sight. Kagie, hearing news of his return, runs to where Zyrin is and kisses him overjoyed to find he is alive, but sadden when he realizes Zyrin is blind…_

Mrs. Goodwitch walks out irritated as she looks to Zyrin and sighs looking back to Ozpin, "And the boy sleeps as he waits to be seen!"

Placing his hand on her shoulder, Ozpin smiles, "He has been through a lot Gynda. Besides, you know he is not responsible for this, right?"

Mrs. Goodwitch nods and goes on her way to let Ozpin deal with Zyrin. He looks to the sleeping Zyrin and touches his shoulder, "Zyrin, it's time to get up."

Zyrin jumps up bumping in to Ozpin. As if nothing touched him, Ozpin stands there looking at Zyrin. Zyrin looks in the direction of the person he ran into smelling the air, "Sorry Professor Ozpin."

Ozpin pats his shoulder, "Don't think anything of it. Now go back to your dorm; you have a busy day tomorrow."

Zyrin looks happily, "I will be put on a team!"

"Yes, now go rest up."


End file.
